Sealable plastic bags, such as used in delicatessens, are packaged approximately 50 to a bundle, wherein the bags are successively rolled with their ends overlapping so that the outer most bags are individually peelable from the roll. Since these bags tend to be used in a retail store environment during times of peak demand for products stored in the bags, it is desirable to have a dispenser having various characteristics which enable storage and easy access to one or more bundles of the bags and which may be mounted to suit the operating conditions peculiar to the store.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a deli bag dispenser of wire frame construction which can hold and provide easy access to a plurality of bundles of deli bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser which may be either wall mounted or can sit on a countertop.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wire frame dispenser that provides good cradling support for one or more bundles of bags.